This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The self-assembling proteins are investigated as potential clinical adhesives. We are studying the mechanisms of adhesion using LSM510 and employ the cornea of the eye as our in-situ model system. More delicate means to repair corneas are required in clinical practice. Therefore, the project has a great potential for future clinical impact as well as potential for development or improvement of LAMMP technologies.